


Cake Pops

by Aiden_Ravelle



Category: Kamen Rider Ex-Aid
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-18
Updated: 2019-05-18
Packaged: 2020-03-07 14:20:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 259
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18874936
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aiden_Ravelle/pseuds/Aiden_Ravelle





	Cake Pops

“What is this?” Hiiro looked at the sucker shaped item in front of him.

“It’s a cake pop.”

“A cake pop?”

“It’s basically cake on a stick,” Emu explained, “You don’t have to worry about cutting it.”

“I like cutting things,” Hiiro responded.

“Just try it,” Emu rolled his eyes.

Hiiro took a bite and instantly fell in love, “Where did you get this?”

“There’s a new coffee shop in the hospital by the east entrance,” Emu smiled.

“Thanks,” Hiiro nodded.

A few days later Emu headed over to get some coffee and he smirked after he listened to the baristas talking.

“I think he said his name was Kagami?”

“He seriously has bought out our cake pops every day this week?”

“Yeah, but they won’t let us get any more, so the other customers have gotten angry,” the first admitted.

The other laughed, “At least we won’t have to worry about wasting them at the end of the night.”

“I wonder how he stays so skinny if he’s eating that many sweets.”

After Emu chuckled they finally noticed he was standing there and headed over to help him.

When he arrived in CR he noticed Hiiro holding a cake pop while reading.

“I see you really like the cake pops,” Emu greeted.

“It’s easier to multitask,” Hiiro admitted, “I can eat and do something else at the same time. Well, some things at least.”

Emu laughed, “Yeah just remember to keep them out of surgery.”

Hiiro rolled his eyes as he put another cake pop into his mouth.


End file.
